1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shut-off valves, and more particularly to a ballcock assembly adapted to be deployed at various heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Replacement of ballcocks is a servicing item most frequently done by a home user. For that reason, the chances of improper deployment or height adjustment are relatively great and various techniques have been utilized in the past to allow the Saturday mechanic some amount of post installation corrective adjustment. Most often it is the height of the ballcock that is improperly selected. Thus, there have been various devices developed in the past by which corrective height adjustments can be achieved after the initial installation is completed. Most frequently such adjustment is accommodated by way of a sliding insertion of a smooth tube through an O-ring seal compressed by a compression nut. Repeated adjustments of a device of this kind often leads to damage to the O-ring with the attendant leakage. Furthermore installations of this kind do not provide a strong structural interface supporting the heavy weight of the ballcock. Thus, there is the other alternative of selecting a ballcock of a particular size or vertical dimension, a selection process again often missed by the Saturday mechanic. Between these two alternatives there has been no satisfactory solution which provides both a rigid interface between the ballcock support pipe and the water pipe fitting which at the same time can be deployed at various heights.